


days without paracetemol

by evocates



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, New Zealand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in the midst of wilderness, but Viggo's eyes are fixed upon Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	days without paracetemol

**Author's Note:**

> None of this happened. Product of my imagination! 
> 
> Part of the same universe as the rest of my Sean Bean RPF.

_New Zealand South Island, April 2000_

  


It was raining when they started for the summit. Just a few hundreds of meters more up, and it started raining.

Viggo didn't mind. He liked the drizzling; the sun was out, and the wind was cool, turning the droplets sideways. Whenever the light went through the rain and Viggo had his head tilted to the exact right angle, he could see shining colours within them. Miniature rainbows, a thousand- a _million_ of beautiful opals. Viggo reached out a hand and tried to capture a few drops, but all of them escaped from him, as if consciously avoiding his browned skin. A human and entirely unwelcomed addition to the green, soft grass of the mountaintop that the rain was used to.

"If ya gonna stay there, I ain't gonna wait fer ya."

Viggo lifted his eyes- and blinked. Blinked again, for Sean was a _sight_. The sun seemed to be setting in his hair, sending golden streaks outwards, and his smile was lopsided. He was simply standing there, one arm loose at his side, and watching Viggo before shaking his head, looking more than a little wry at being faced with that blankness.

"Take a damn picture before it gets dark."

Viggo grinned, and he knew that wasn't what Sean meant. Sean had probably noticed that he was staring up at the rain, but when Viggo raised his camera, it was Sean that he took a photo of. Sean against the backdrop of the wild, lush mountains, with soil underneath his boots and his white t-shirt slowly getting wet from the rain. The light gleamed off Sean's hair and glinted off his teeth.

Viggo dropped his camera, letting it hang from his neck, and moved forward until he was standing next to Sean. There was, he saw, the smallest droplet of water right on top of Sean's lip.

A shuddering breath. Viggo closed his eyes, and imagined himself leaning forward. Kissing Sean, pressing their lips together and licking away that drop of rain. To tasting it and the salt of Sean's sweat on his tongue. What would Sean taste like? Viggo already knew how he smelled, with how close he was with him; with how they had shared a tent last night.

But smell was only a half-sense without taste. Viggo _wanted_. He knew he could brush it away as his sentimentalism. He could kiss Sean, and lick against that droplet of blood after he made Sean moan from his tongue.

Viggo opened his eyes. Took another breath, and he stepped back.

"Come on," he said, quietly, heading up the path once more. He gave himself allowance for just a single look back.

"We're not going to catch the sunset at this rate."

_End_


End file.
